Vacant Eyes Chp 1
by A mere sexy tensho
Summary: Ulquiorra has been brought back and know has human emotions, but only slightly. He constantly thinks of Inoue and finally decides to leave Las Noches in pursuit for the others love. This is only really the beginning to the others long love story, I hope you enjoy it and there will be more to come- if anyone would want to see any more.


**Vacant eyes.**

Months had passed since the Quatro Espada had been graced by the company of the strawberry blonde princess, since his resurrection he tirelessly sought the others presence. He could not really say that he was depressed—for it was in his nature to be depressed and it was truly the only emotion he felt. He spent days just aimlessly walking around Las Noches, the absence of Aizen gave the Quatro too much time on his hands to do what he wanted—and sadly enough there was nothing he wanted to do. Ulquiorra continued to walk around the empty halls and let his mind wander about the other. Her strong will and kind hearted ways to others were traits that he admired greatly. If he had feelings the one he would be feeling was love, ever since he had been commanded by Aizen to bring the Orihime to the Hollow World. His head lowered as he remembered how he had treated her so brashly and harsh once they first met. He was truly different after he had encountered her.

Things had been quiet in Karakura Town after Aizen had been defeated, and the whole situation with the Fullbringers was over. Orihime now had a job in a local bakery that was close to her house – and she would normally bring the leftovers to Ichigo or give to homeless people. You could say she had a pretty good life, money, friends and a steady job. There was just the one thing, her love life had been—not the best lately. She hadn't gone on a date with a guy from her school, even thought she was asked out frequently and many found the strawberry blonde to be very attractive. She chose to stay single. Her thoughts rarely went back to the days when she was trapped in Las Noches and she often found herself trying to avoid thinking about the events that had occurred there but mostly – she was trying to forget about the person here. Could she really even call him a person after what he had done? Orihime lowered her head as she began to think about the pale Espada. Her gaze rose from the floor and she looked up to the moon. And whispered: "Ulquiorra-kun..." Tears trickled slowly down her face as she began to remember the others last words.

-Flash back-

"Are you scared, Onna?" Ulquiorra asked while his hand slowly reached out for her. Orihime stood in shock as she watched the Espada turn slowly into dust. "I'm not afraid." She replied, her voice slightly shaky. Her hands cured up and came close to her chest. His hand had stopped moving and halted near the other. Orihime's hand reached out and trying her best to grab hold of the dissipating Espada's hand. Her slate hues showing signs of tearing up, she couldn't stand to see another die before and be so helpless. Ulquiorra's hand disappeared as she had made her attempt to hold it – his whole body now turning slowly into dust. The fast pace of the deterioration was shocking even him. His whole arm now gone and his head began to slowly vanish along with his torso. "I see." His murmured in the low tone of voice while looking deep within her slate hues. 'Her heart was right...In my hands...' The Quatro's head and body were now gone as he thought those finally words about the other. She stood there and watched as his ashes blew gently along with the wind—leaving and going to rejoin the sands of Las Noches from where he had come. Orihime's lips cruved downwards and her arms reseeded and curled themselves up to her chest. "Ulquiorra-kun..." Her voice was shaky while tears slowly trickled down her pale face.

Ulquiorra's eyes opened and he looked wide eyed at the wall in front of him, a light sweat covering his entire body. His breathing had gotten heavy and he was near panting after recollecting that moment in time with such precision he felt a something odd, in his chest cavity. The pale Espada turned onto his side and looked directly to the plain painted wall in front of him. In his head he had gone over that moment so many times. Her hand so close to his, yet it seemed so far away. He let out a long heartfelt sigh at remembering all that he could about his time with the other. "Onna." He murmured to himself while letting out yet another sigh. He stood up from the bed and rested his elbows on the top of his thighs. His head hung in a still position, his breathing became heavy as he wiped his brow clear of sweat. Yes it was very weird for him to be having emotions, but it was something he had to come to terms with. Ulquiorra let out a final sigh before turning back onto his bed—swinging his legs around with him. He laid back and rested his head gently onto his pillow, slowly drifting back into a state of sleep. He had been thinking about leaving to go to The World of the Living, no Aizen? So he could do whatever he wanted to and that would to see that one person.

Orihime lay in bed, idly staring at the wall – the same way Ulquiorra did when he had a woken from his nightmarish dream. Unlike Ulquiorra Inoue had woken up in the middle of the day, and was feeling perfectly fine. She stood up from her makeshift bed and slowly went to the kitchen – stretching her arms out to the ceiling and let out a long yawn. The Sun's rays beamed in from a nearby window and filled the entire room with light. She moved over to her kitchen and looked at all the dirty dishes that needed to be done. Inoue dipped her head and let out a long sigh. "Where did all these dishes come from?" She exclaimed while walking over to the full sink. Inoue moved the small metal knob and let the water freely, she hummed to herself while washing each dish carefully the placing them on the opposite side of the sink. Suddenly her humming stopped. She dropped the plate in hand. A bright smile came across her face as she felt the familiar reiatsu. Inoue rushed out to her window and looked down at the street. Her eyes filled with glee upon seeing the raven hair and alabaster skin. A grand smile pulled greatly upon her lips as he looked up to her. She was too excited to not shout anything down to the other. "Ulquiorra-kun!" She yelled down to the male and waved frantically to him. Little tears of joys trickled down the side of her face.

His emotion stayed blank as he walked down the unknown street, clearly having no idea of where the others house was situated. His head moved from side to side as he analysed the neighbourhood. Ulquiorra was still in his Arrancar uniform, since he was not on good enough terms with Urahara Kisuke to receive a gigai. He let his hands move slowly into his pockets while still looking around at the place. It seemed like a nice place to live, no one seemed to be causing any trouble. He looked down to the ground as he thought he failed in finding Inoue- he had been around the whole of the sizeable town and this was the only place he had not been. His head rose as he heard a squeal and the sliding of a nearby window. A smile tugged at his lips while he looked to the woman leaning out of a window and shouting down at him. "Onna..." He whispered to himself watching her closely, before he knew it she was in front of him and her arms were wrapped tightly around his body. Ulquiorra was still awkward to showing affection to others and he just simply stood there with his hands by his side. "It has been sometime, has it not?" He asked as her grip loosened on him. His face went back to its normal expression, but he seemed. Happy.


End file.
